Living in A line of fire
by DianaFlashblade
Summary: Eine Geschichte über ein Mädchen namens Diana Flashblade, die Schwester von Wildwing und Nosedive. Ein Crossover zwischen Mighty Ducks und Buffy, ich hab es endlich geschafft 7 weitere kapitel hochzuladen


Der Vampirkiller  
  
In jeder entengeneration gibt es eine Auserwählte. Ein Mädchen das sich dem Kampf gegen Vampire, Dämonen und anderen Schattenwesen stellen muss. Sie ist die Jägerin....  
  
Diana zog sich gerade für ihr Training um. Vor knapp zwei Wochen wurde sie 15 und gleichzeitig zur Nummer 1 der Cherleaderinnen gewählt. Schon immer war es ihr Traum Cheerleader zu sein und jetzt ging dieser Traum in Erfüllung. Heute trainiert sie ausnahmsweise alleine, sie brauchte Zeit zum nachdenken. Ihr Vater hatte sich wieder gemeldet, nach fast 6 Jahren. Diana hasste ihn so sehr dafür, dass er seine Familie in Stich gelassen hatte. Ihm wurde es zu viel mit den damals 3 Kindern. Vor ungefähr 5 Jahren war er noch einmal mit seiner Ex- Frau zusammengekommen. Als sie noch zwei mal schwanger wurde ging er erneut fort.  
  
Sie ging in die Turnhalle ihrer Highschool und übte ihre Schritte. Die ganze Zeit über fühlte sie sich schon beobachtet und als sie sich umsah stand ein älterer Mann am Eingang der Turnhalle. Er hatte eine dunkelgrüne, etwas zerrissene Hose an, einen langen verrissenen Wollpulover und darüber einen völlig vermoderten dunklen Mantel. Richtig gruselig. Langsam kam er auf Diana zu und sah sie mit einem Blick an als würde er sie schon sein ganzes Leben lang kennen. "Diana!", sagte der Mann mit einer unheimlichen Ruhe in der Stimme. "Wer sind sie und woher kennen sie meinen Namen?", fragte sie etwas verängstigt. "Ich beobachte dich schon eine ganze Weile. Es wird Zeit dich vorzubereiten." "Vorbereiten? Auf was? Wer zum Teufel sind sie?" Vorsichtig trat sie einige Schritte zurück. "Ich bin Merrik. Es gibt einige Dinge, die für uns unvorstellbar sind, und doch gibt es sie. Die Wesen der Schattenwelt werden immer Mächtiger, sie müssen bekämpft werden. Schon bei deiner Geburt wurdest du auserwählt, auserwählt um sie zu bekämpfen." Diana rannte jetzt in Richtung der Umkleidekammern. "Sie sind ja verrückt!"  
  
Noch nie zog sie sich so schnell um. Plötzlich fasste ihr jemand an die Schulter und erschreckte sie damit. Sie dachte es sei wieder der alte Mann. "Verdammt was wollen sie von mir?" "Hey süße was ist denn mit dir los??" "Oh man Jerry, musst du mich so erschrecken?" Jerry ist Dianas Freund und der beliebteste Junge der ganzen Schule. Er zog sie an sich und wollte sie küssen doch sie blockte ab. "Ist irgendwas passiert?", frage er leicht irritiert. "Vorhin in der Turnhalle war so ein alter Mann..." "Ist er dir zu nahe gekommen? Ich schwöre dir ich mach ihn kalt wenn das so ist!" "Reg dich ab, es war nur ein alter, verrückter Kerl. Nichts weiter." Sie schlug ihren Spinnt zu. "Und er ist dir wirklich nicht zu nahe gekommen?" "Nein ist er nicht. Ich muss jetzt nach hause sonst macht Mum sich sorgen." Sie packte ihre Sachen zusammen, küsste Jerry zum Abschied und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach hause.  
  
Die ganze Zeit musste sie an den alten Mann denken. Sie war auserwählt um gegen die Wesen der Schattenwelt zu kämpfen. Was meinte er nur damit? Mittlerweile war es schon nach 22 Uhr. Ihre Mum würde sicher wieder zu hause vor dem Fernseher sitzen und alle 5 Minuten aus dem Fenster sehen. Gegen 21 Uhr wollte sie zu hause sein, dass gab garantiert wieder streit. Sie wollte ihrer Mutter keine Sorgen bereiten, immerhin hatte sie genug Sorgen. Fast den ganzen Tag arbeitet sie als Kellnerin um ihre 5 Kinder durchzubringen. Tagsüber kümmerte sich Chessika, Dianas ältere Schwester, um die kleinen. Chessika war gerade mal 18 und hätte eigentlich besseres zu tun als sie um ihre kleinen Geschwister zu kümmern. Manchmal tat das auch Diana damit ihre Schwester auch mal weggehen und sie amüsieren konnte. Sie liebte ihre Geschwister über alles.  
  
Vorsichtig schloss sie dir Tür auf und trat in den Flur. "Mum, ich bin wieder da!" Langsam ging sie ins Wohnzimmer. Ihre Mutter saß auf dem Sofa und drehte ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite um nach der Fernbedienung zu suchen. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich so spät bin, ich hab beim Training die Zeit vergessen." Sie schaltete den Fernseher ab. "Geh jetzt nach oben." Sie klang leicht sauer aber gleichzeitig auch ängstlich. Diana tat was ihre Mutter sagte und ging nach oben. Sie hatte richtige Schuldgefühle deswegen. Als sie oben in den Flur trat kam ihr Wildwing entgegen. "Hey, kleiner warum bist du denn noch auf?", sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme. "Ich kann nicht schlafen." Er sah so unschuldig aus in seinem Hellblauen Schlafanzug. Auf dem Schlafanzug waren lauter kleine Hockeyschläger und Pucks zu sehen. Eishockey war schon jetzt Wildwings leben. "Warum kannst du denn nicht schlafen?", sagte Diana während sie sich zu ihm hinunter kniete. "Ich mache mir Sorgen um Mama, seid Papa angerufen hat, ist sie so komisch." "Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, Mum geht es bestimmt gut. Und jetzt geh wieder ins bett, okay?!" "Okay. Gute Nacht Diana." "Gute Nacht" Wildwing machte sich für sein alter schon ziemlich viele Gedanken um seine Familie. Die meisten anderen in seinem alter ist das so ziemlich egal. Diana ging in ihr Zimmer und legte sich aufs Bett. Immer wieder musste sie an Merrik denken und an das was er gesagt hat. Sie schlief ziemlich bald ein.  
  
Im Traum sah sie eine Gruft an einem Friedhof außerhalb der Stadt. In einem Silber schimmernden Sarg lag ein schlafender Vampir. Vor dem Sarg tanzte ein anderer Vampir herum und sang einige Lateinische Sätze. Direkt neben ihm lag eine blonde junge Frau die um ihr Leben flehte. Plötzlich erhob sich der Vampir aus dem Sarg, ging auf die Frau zu, packte sie und bohrte seine scharfen Zähne in ihren Hals. Auf einmal erkannte Diana diese Frau: Es war Jennifer, ein Mädchen aus ihrer Klasse.  
  
Sie schreckte aus dem schlaf hoch. Es war nur ein Traum, ein Alptraum, sagte sie zu sich. Diana sah auf die Uhr, es war schon kurz vor 8. Müde schleppte sie sich ins Bad um sich fertig zu machen. Das war der Nachteil wenn man so beliebt ist in der Schule, man muss immer gut aussehen.  
  
Vor der Schule traf sie sich mit ihren Freundinnen Tracy und Donna. Die drei waren die beliebtesten Mädchen der gesamten Schule. Sie repräsentierten alles was in ihren Jahrgangsstufen wichtig war: sie sind beliebt, sie tragen die angesagtesten Klamotten, sind die ersten Besetzungen bei den Cheerleadern, haben durchschnittlich gute Noten, sie sind alle drei mit Sportlern zusammen und ihre Eltern sind reich. Letzteres Trifft auf Diana seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr zu. "Hey Diana, setz dein bestes Lächeln auf, da hinten kommt Jerry!", sagte Donna und sah in Richtung einiger Jungs. Als er Diana sah ging er auf sie zu und küsste sie. "Na mein Engel, gut geschlafen?" "Nicht so sonderlich." "Diana, du kommst doch heute Nachmittag auch ins Blue Ice?!", mischte sich Tracy ein. Das Blue Ice ist das beliebteste Schnellimbiss Restaurant der gesamten Stadt. "Ich weis nicht, eigentlich wollte ich heute noch mal trainieren, immerhin ist in zwei Wochen schon das große Endspiel.", sagte Diana. "Ach komm schon, es reicht doch wenn du morgen trainierst!" bettelte Donna. "Na gut von mir aus." Richtig begeistert war Diana trotzdem nicht. Es ging ihr nicht um das Training sondern um Merrik und diesen Traum. Irgendwie passte es einfach zusammen.  
  
Am Nachmittag dann trafen sich die drei im Blue Ice. Wie immer machten sie sich einen Spaß daraus sich über die Kleidung oder sonstiges von anderen Enten lustig zu machen. Nur Diana saß fast teilnahmslos da. Zwei Jungs in ihrem Alter setzten sich an den Tisch gegenüber. Die beiden hatten total rote, verschlafene Augen, stinkende und zerrissene Klamotten an und eine ziemliche Alkohol Fahne. "Oh mein Gott wo sind die denn ausgebrochen?", lachte Donna und deutete auf die beiden Jungs. Piek und sein Freund Danny drehten sich langsam zu den Mädchen. "Hey Piek, ich glaube die meinen uns.", meinte Danny. Donna und Tracy brachen in helles Gelächter aus als Diana irgendwann aufstand. "Leute mir wird das hier zu blöd, ich Hau ab.", sagte sie mit genervter Stimme. Ihre beiden Freundinnen schrien ihr noch irgendetwas hinterher, aber sie hörte es schon nicht mehr. Sie war immer noch zu durcheinander um sich den dummen Späßen ihrer Freundinnen auszusetzen. Doch das war nicht der einzige Grund warum sie so schnell das Lokal verlies. "Was suchen sie hier?" Merrik stand schon eine Weile vor dem Lokal und beobachtete sie. "Es wird zeit, seine Auferstehung steht kurz bevor.", sagte Merrik in seinem rauen langweiligen Ton. "Ich weis, ich habe ihn im Traum gesehen." "Er schleust sich schon in deine Träume? Anscheinend muss ich dich jetzt schon vorbereiten. Komm heute Abend auf den Waldfriedhof außerhalb der Stadt und ich zeige dir zu was du auserkoren bist." Nach diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand im Nebel.  
  
Mittlerweile wurde es dunkel. Die beiden Jungs aus dem Blue Ice saßen auf einer Mauer außerhalb der Stadt und tranken Alkohol. Sie waren so mit sich selbst beschäftigt dass sie nicht merkten wie sich hinter Danny ein Vampir näherte. Sie begriffen erst was los war als Danny von dem Vampir hinunter gezogen wurde. Piek sprang auf, stolperte und schlug sich den Kopf an. Es war wahrscheinlich die Auswirkung des Alkohols die ihn stolpern und bewusstlos werden lies. Sein Freund lag inzwischen in den Armen des Vampirs. Er rammte seine spitzen lange Zähne in deinen hals und sauge ihn fast bis zum letzten tropfen aus. Neben dem bewusstlosen Piek hielt ein Auto an und ein alter Mann zog ihn zu sich in den Wagen: "Komm mit, das hier ist nicht der richtige Ort um zu schlafen." Der Vampir hatte seinen Hunger gestillt und blieb zurück.  
  
Einige Minuten später auf dem Friedhof. Diana wartete schon eine ganze Weile dort auf Merrik und überlegte ob es nicht doch ein Fehler war hierher zu kommen. Normalerweise ging sie nicht mit wildfremden Leuten nachts auf Friedhöfe doch irgendwie spürte sie dass er ihr nichts Böses wollte. "Es tut mir leid, dass du warten musstest!", ertönte eine stimme hinter ihr hervor, "Es freut mich dass du gekommen bist." "Beinahe wäre ich nicht gekommen.", sagte Diana leicht beleidigt. Er zog sie am Ärmel mit sich zu einem frischen Grab und drückte ihr einen Hölzernen Pflock in die Hand. "Was soll das?", sagte sie verwundert. "Jetzt können wir nur abwarten. Der Pflock dient dir zur Verteidigung." Für sie klang Merrik immer seltsamer. Aber sie blieb und setzte sich vor ein ebenfalls frisches Grab. Den Holzpflock nahm sie nun genauer unter die Lupe: Er war vorne angespitzt, wie ein Bleistift und war Lackiert. So konnte man sich keinen Splitter einziehen. Über eine Stunde tat sich gar nichts auf dem Friedhof und Diana wollte schon wieder gehen als sie plötzlich auf dem Grab unter der Erde etwas bewegte. Langsam wühlte sich die Erde auf und eine Hand streckte sich hinaus. "Halte den Pflock bereit, du wirst ihn sicher brauchen!", schrie Merrik in Dianas Richtung. Ehe sie sich versah war der Untote bereits aus seinem Grab herausgekrochen. Seine spitzen Zähne blitzten im Mondlicht als er sich auf Merrik stürzte. Diana glaubte nicht an das übernatürliche und somit auch nicht an Vampire. Aber als sie dieses Geschöpf sah änderte sich ihre Einstellung schlagartig. Merrik warf ihr ein Kreuz dazu sich die Vampire vom Laib zu halten. Die "Kinder der Nacht" wie sie sich untereinander bezeichnen hassen alles was mit Gott und der Kirche zu tun hat. Wenn sie ein Kreuz berührten fingen sie zu brennen an. Dies konnte Diana bei dem Vampir beobachten, weil dieser versucht hatte Merrik das Kreuz aus der Hand zu nehmen. Sie saß dort im Rasen und beobachtete unruhig den Kampf der beiden. Auf einmal wurde sie von jemanden am Fuß festgehalten und weggezogen. Es war auch ein Vampir, der sie aus dem Grad hinter ihr herausgewühlt hatte. Diana warf sich ins Gras und versuchte verzweifelt wegzukommen. Mit einem gezielten Tritt ins Gesicht löste sie sich schließlich von dem Untoten. Sie nahm den Holzpflock den Merrik ihr gegeben hatte und rammte ihn mit voller Kraft in die Brust des Vampirs der sie angegriffen hatte. In Sekundenschnelle zerfiel der Vampir in Staub. Merrik war währenddessen immer noch mit dem anderen Vampir beschäftigt. "Hey du, an deiner Stelle würde ich mal an ein bad denken, du riechst ja als wärst du schon Jahrhunderte Tod.", sagte Diana in diesem Typisch Sarkastischen Ton. Gerade als der Vampir auf sie losgehen wollte schlug sie ihm den Pflock mitten ins herz. Er zerfiel ebenfalls zu Staub. "gar nicht schlecht für den Anfang oder was meinen sie?", sagte sie und hielt ihm den Pflock hin. "In jeder Generation gibt es ein Mädchen, eine Auserwählte. Sie allein muss sich gegen Vampire, Dämonen und andere Wesen der Schattenwelt stellen. Sie ist die Jägerin.", sagte Merrik in diesem Unheimlichen Ton. "Ja und warum sagen sie mir das jetzt?" "Du bist die Jägerin!" "Sie sind verrückt, ein verrückter alter Mann.", schrie sie und lief weg. "Diana warte!" Sie hörte das bereits nicht mehr. Sie die Jägerin, das war Unsinn.  
  
Zu Hause angekommen wurde sie direkt von ihrer Grandma abgefangen. "Grandma, was tust du denn hier?", sagte Diana erst freudig, doch als sie die ernste Miene ihrer Großmutter sah wurde ihr mulmig zumute. "Ist etwas passiert?" Ihre Grandma setzte sich auf die kalten, vereisten Stufen vor der Haustür und Diana setzte sich daneben. "Grandma, was ist los?" "Patty, eure Mutter ist heute Nachmittag in einen Unfall verwickelt worden." "Was ist mir ihr, wie geht es ihr?" Penny, ihre Großmutter sah sie mit einem Vilsagenden Blick an. "Nein, sie sie kann doch nicht einfach...." "Es tut mir so Leid Diana." Langsam liefen ihr Tränen übers Gesicht. "Di, du muss jetzt stark sein, Wildwing weis noch nichts davon. Du musst es ihm sagen, zu dir hat er das meiste Vertrauen." Diana schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Du kannst es ihm beibringen und ihn beruhigen, es ist besser er erfährt es von der eigenen Schwester die er liebt und nicht von seiner Grandma die er nur zwei oder dreimal im Jahr sieht." Sie nahm ihre Enkelin in den Arm. "Wer, wer wird sich um die kleinen Kümmern wenn sie nicht mehr da ist?", fragte Diana verheult. "ich werde ein paar Wochen bei euch bleiben, bis zum Ende des Schuljahres. Danach kommt ihr mit zu mir und somit in eine neue Schule." "Ich gehe jetzt mal zu Wildwing, ist er in seinem Zimmer?" "Ja, aber Canard ist bei ihm. Schick ihm bitte zu mir, ich fahre ihn nach hause."  
  
Langsam ging sie die Treppe nach oben und versuchte sich so gut wie möglich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Vorsichtig betrat sie dann das Zimmer ihres kleinen Bruders. "Hey Diana was machst du denn hier? Hast du dich in der Tür geirrt?", lachte Wildwing als er sie sah. "Canard, gehst du bitte nach unten, Grandma bringt dich nach hause.", sagte Diana und beugte sich zu ihnen runter. "Aber ich möchte noch ein wenig bei Wing bleiben ach bitte Diana." Wildwing sah Dianas rote verweinte Augen und merkte dass etwas nicht stimmte. "Ist irgendetwas passiert?", fragte er. "Ich glaube ich gehe dann doch besser, mach's gut Wing." Nachdem Canard nach draußen gegangen war setzte sich Diana zu Wildwing auf den Boden und schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft. "Mum hatte heute Nachmittag einen Unfall.." "Was ist, wie geht es ihr, wo ist sie?" "Sie hat es nicht überlebt." "nein!", schrie er und fing zu weinen an. "Sie kann uns doch nicht einfach alleine lassen." Diana nahm ihren kleinen Bruder in den Arm und drückte ihn fest an sich. "Wir schaffen das, okay. Grandma wird sich um uns kümmern, dach diesem Schuljahr ziehen wir zu ihr." "Aber ich verliere doch dann alle meine Freunde." "Wir bekommen das hin, du kannst sie immer besuchen wann immer du möchtest." Nach ca. einer Stunde war er dann eingeschlafen und Diana legte ihn aufs Bett.  
  
Traurig ging sie durch den Flur. Die Zimmertür von Nosedive und Angela stand weit offen. Sie waren noch so klein, wahrscheinlich können sie sich später gar nicht mehr an ihre Mutter erinnern. Diana ging weiter zu Chessika. "Hey.", sagte sie vorsichtig. "Hey Diana, wie geht es dir?" Chessika war genauso verheult wie Diana. "Ich denke mal mir geht's genauso wie dir." "Di, ich bin noch nicht bereit mein leben für meine Geschwister zu opfern. Sag jetzt nicht dass ich das nicht muss, du weist genauso gut wie ich das Grandma alleine mit den kleinen nicht fertigwird." "Du musst ein Leben nicht aufgeben. Ich werde mich um sie kümmern.", sagte Diana fest entschlossen. "Diana, du bist selbst noch ein Kind. In deinem alter sind Sachen wie Klamotten und Jungs wichtiger. Du bist das beliebteste Mädchen der Schule, du wirst dein ansehen dort verlieren wenn..." Diana unterbrach sie. "Das ist mir egal. Ich liebe die kleinen und mache das gerne für sie." Chessika wunderte sich, wie erwachsen Diana doch schon war.  
  
Plötzlich ging die Tür auf. Nosedive kam langsam rein und krabbelte zu Chessi und Diana aufs Bett. "Hey Dive, was ist denn los?", fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme. "Wo ist Mama?" Den beiden stockte der Atem. Nosedive war gerade mal 4 Jahre, was sollten sie ihm sagen? "Mama ist jetzt im Himmel.", versuchte Diana es zu erklären. "Und wann kommt sie wieder?" "Sie ist jetzt ein Engel, sie kommt nicht mehr wieder. Eines Tages aber werden wir sie wieder sehen aber das dauert noch." "Warum hat sie uns denn alleine gelassen?" "Sie sieht jeden tag auf uns herab und passt auf uns auf, da bin ich sicher." Während sie das sagte liefen ihr Tränen übers Gesicht. "Didi, wieso weinst du?" Didi war Dianas Spitzname, Nosedive war der einzige der sie so nennen durfte ohne dass sie auf ihn losgeht. "Wegen Mama." "das brauchst du doch nicht sie ist doch immer bei uns!" Es ist schon unglaublich wie sehr der kleine ihr Mut machen konnte. Chessika musste jetzt auch weinen, aber nicht wegen ihrer Mutter, sondern weil sie das so berührt hatte. "Ich bin trotzdem nicht sonderlich begeistert von dem was du mir gesagt hast.", sagte Chessika wieder ernster. "Lebe dein leben Chess und ich lebe meins."  
  
Am nächsten tag ging Diana sofort zu Merrik, der schon vor der Schule stand und sie beobachtete. "Hallo Diana, ich hab mitbekommen was passiert ist mit deiner Mutter. Mein Beileid.", sagte er mit seiner dunklen, rauen Stimme. "Sparen sie sich ihr Mitleid. Ich bin die Jägerin und ich möchte dass sie mich ausbilden." "Warum dieser Plötzliche Sinneswandel?" Sie verzog keine Miene. "Bei meiner Geburt wurde festgelegt dass ich die Auserwählte bin, ich kann mich meiner Aufgabe nicht entziehen." "Komm heute nach der Schule zu mir." "Und wo wohnen sie?" "Du wirst mich schon finden." Er wandte sich nach diesen Worten von ihr ab und verschwand wieder im Nebel.  
  
"Diana, Hey süße wir haben gehört was passiert ist und es tut uns schrecklich leid.", sagte Tracy in diesem Hochnäsigen Ton. "Ist schon gut." Jerry kam auf sie zu und wollte sie in den arm nehmen doch sie blockte ab. "Ich will dich doch nur trösten." "Spart euch euer Mitleid, ihr alle. Meine Mutter ist Tod okay deswegen braucht ihr euch nicht wie komplette Idioten aufzuführen. "ist ja gut. Hey sagt mal habt ihr gehört was mit Jennifer passiert ist?" Diana sah ihn schockiert an. "Was ist mit Jennifer?" "Die Polizei hat gestern Abend ihre Leiche vor dem Friedhof gefunden, laut dem Autopsiebericht hat sie kein Blut mehr in ihrem Körper." "das ist ja schrecklich", sagte Donna. Auf einmal rannte Diana raus aus der schule und in die Stadt.  
  
Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte alles um sich herum zu vergessen und tatsächlich: Sie sah die Adresse von Merrik. Es war ein altes, heruntergekommenes Fabrikgebäude das ganz unscheinbar außerhalb der Stadt stand. "Ich wusste dass du herfindest." Merrik verstand wirklich wie man sich am besten ohne Geräusche an jemanden heranschleicht. "Sie ist Tod, Jennifer, das Mädchen das ich im Traum gesehen habe." "Ich weis, ich hab die Zeitung gelesen." "fangen wir an?", fragte Diana ungeduldig. "Komm mit."  
  
Er führte sie in das innere des Gebäudes. Ein Großer Raum der eher einem Fitnesstudio ähnelte als einer Unterkunft. Turnmatten, Boxsäcke, diverse hanteln und anderes Turnzeug standen, lagen und hangen in dem Raum. An einer Wand hingen mehrere Waffen: Streitäxte, Schwerter, Stöcke und das was einen Jäger auszeichnete, der Pflock! Neben den Waffen stand an der Wand gelehnt eine klapprige Vitrine mit Kreuzen, Weihwasser und einer Bibel. Rund um dieses "Trainingslager" standen riesige Regale mit Unmengen von Büchern. Direkt neben der Tür bemerkte sie ein bett, in dem ein junger Mann lag: Einer der Kerle aus dem Blue Ice. "Was macht der denn hier?", frage Diana etwas verwirrt. "Ich habe ihn vor zwei tagen außerhalb der Stadt vor einem Vampir gerettet, für seinen Freund kam jede Hilfe zu spät." Langsam erwachte er. "Scheiße, wo bin ich hier?", sagte er ein wenig verschlafen. "Hey du bist doch die kleine aus dem Blue Ice?!" Diana bemerkte eine Wunde an seinem Kopf und ging zu ihm. "Dich hat es ja ganz schön erwischt." Sie klang jetzt schon etwas freundlicher. Sanft tupfte sie mit ihrem Taschentuch seine wunde ab. "Du bist die Jägerin, hab ich recht?!" Ihr stockte der Atem. Woher wusste er nur davon? Fragend sah sie ihn an. "Du willst sicher wissen woher ich das weis, hab ich recht?" Mehr als ein kurzes nicken brachte sie nicht zu Stande. "Ich hab den Vampir gesehen und schon einiges darüber gelesen, auch über die Jägerin." Merrik mischte sich jetzt ein: "Können wir anfangen, Diana."  
  
Fast 2 Stunden trainierte Merrik mit ihr, brachte ihr bei wie sie sich verteidigen, die Vampire vernichten kann. Drei Wochen ging sie jeden Tag zu ihm und trainierte selbst Piek war immer dabei und half dazu, er hatte durch die Vampire seinen besten Freund verloren und trachtete nach Rache. Nur noch ein paar tage würden vergehen bis sie ihrer größten Herausforderung gegenüber stehen würde.  
  
"Süße was ist mit dir los, du bist kaum noch im Cheerleading Training und hast keine zeit mehr um mit uns einkaufen zu gehen, es stimmt doch irgendwas nicht mit dir!", sagte Donna. Es stimmte was sie sagte, Diana hatte sich verändert und das merkte sie selbst auch ganz gut. "Hey Diana, ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden", rief Piek als er auf sie zu lief. "Nein Di, du hast nichts mit diesem...diesem...Penner oder?", fragte Tracy. "Er ist kein Penner.", verteidigte sie ihn und ging zu ihm. "Das wird Jerry gar nicht gefallen." Tracy und Donna lachten und schlenderten dann in die andere Richtung. "Also was ist los?" Fast schien es so als sei es ihr egal das sich ihre "Freundinnen" über sie lustig machten. "Lothos, der Vampir von dem Merrik gesprochen hatte wird am Freitagabend auferstehen. Das heißt es werden sämtliche Vampire der Stadt Verrücktspielen und aus ihren Gräbern kommen.", sagte Piek sichtlich bedrückt. "Freitag? Aber Freitag ist ist der Abschlussball und der letzte Tag den ich in dieser Schule verbringen werde. Außerdem muss ich Chearleedern, ohne mich sind die doch aufgeschmissen!" "Hey Di, reg dich erst mal ab, das Eishockeyspiel ist am Nachmittag, richtig?!" "Richtig." "Und Vampire können erst bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit nach draußen." "Oh das hab ich ja völlig vergessen. Aber der Abschlussball ist doch auch abends," Plötzlich bekam sie einen Geistesblitz, "und dort sind viele Enten mit jungem frischem Blut." "Und du denkst dass die Vampire sich den Ball als Ziel ausgesucht haben?", frage Piek. "Du kommst am besten Freitagnachmittag zum Spiel, danach beraten wir mit Merrik was zu tun ist." "Geht klar."  
  
Donnerstagabend kam Chessi zu Diana ins Zimmer. "Okay was ist mit dir los.", sagte sie in ernstem Ton. "Was sollte schon los sein?" "Diana verkauf mich nicht für blöd, du kommst abends spät nach hause, völlig verschmutzt, zu ziehst dich immer mehr zurück, unter deinem bett liegen angespitzte Pflöcke und du bist die ganze Zeit mit einem Jungen zusammen mit dem du früher nicht mal bis zur nächsten Ecke gegangen wärst." "Chessi, tu mir den gefallen und lass mich einfach in Ruhe.", sagte sie und lies sich aufs bett fallen. "Wir machen uns doch nur Sorgen um dich. Gestern kam Wildwing total traurig zu mir und fragte ob du uns nicht mehr magst weil du dich so von uns abwendest. Denk doch mal nach, Wildwing ist erst 11 Jahre alt und hat gerade erst seine Mutter verloren. Wenn du schon nicht an uns denkst denk wenigstens an ihn. Seid Mums Tod hängt er besonders stark an dir. Tu ihm nicht so weh." Chessika wendete sich gerade zum gehen. "Ich versuche nur euch zu schützen.", sagte Diana etwas zaghaft. "Schützen? Vor was?" "Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, du würdest es mir sowieso nicht glauben." Chessika senkte den Kopf und ging nach draußen. Wildwing hatte an der Tür gelauscht aber nur Bruchteile mitbekommen. Er dachte jetzt seine Schwestern hassten ihn deswegen packte er seine Sachen und schlich sich aus dem haus.  
  
Am nächsten morgen war es dann so weit: Noch wenige Stunden bis zur alles entscheidenden Nacht. Diana kramte in ihrem Zimmer nach einer großen Tasche in der sie die Waffen transportieren konnte. Auf einmal fiel ihr Blick auf ein altes Familien Foto das an der Wand hing. Sie sahen dort alle so glücklich aus. Es wurde wenige Tage nach Nosedive Geburt aufgenommen. Selbst ihr Vater war darauf noch zu sehen. In diesem Moment schwor sie sich heute alles zu tun um ihre Familie zu schützen, damit sie nicht noch ein Familien Mitglied verlieren würde.  
  
Später dann in der Umkleidekabine der Chearleeder kamen Donna und Tracy mit einem grinsen im Gesicht zu ihr. "Wo hast du denn deinen Penner gelassen, hältst du es überhaupt so lange ohne ihn aus?", fragte Donna überheblich. Plötzlich drehte sich Diana um, packte Donna am hals und hielt sie vor den Schränken nach oben. "An deiner stelle würde ich aufpassen was du sagst, sonst kann es passieren das du irgendwann nicht mehr aus deinem Schöhnheitsschlaf erwachst!" Donna bekam immer schlechte Luft bis Diana sie dann wieder los lies. "Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt.", sagte Diana und ging in Richtung der halle. In weniger als 5 Minuten würde sie eine Wahnsinns Show hinlegen müssen und das obwohl die Zukunft von ganz Puckworld nur von ihr abhängt. Dann war es soweit: Sie gingen nach draußen und feuerten kräftig ihre Mannschaft an, die gerade aufs Spielfeld schlitterte. Donna kam nicht richtig mit den schritten mit, sie war immer noch etwas geschwächt von Dianas Ausraster.  
  
Einer der Spieler kam Diana irgendwie seltsam vor, er war eigenartig blass und hatte einige Blutspritzer auf seinem Trikot, es war ein Vampir. Ohne groß zu überlegen schlitterte sie aufs Spielfeld, lies sich fallen drehte sich mit Eisgestrecktem Bein einmal um ihre eigene Achse und brachte so den Vampir zu fall der dann auch sein wahres Gesicht zeigte. Schnell stand er auf und lief nach draußen. Er hatte erkannt wen er da vor sich hatte und bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Diana rannte hinterher aber konnte ihn nicht töten da er selbst in sein verderben gerannt war: Die sonne stand hoch am Himmel als er nach draußen lief. Vor Ohren Augen ist er verbrannt. "Diana, warte!", rief ihr Chessi hinterher. Schon eine ganze weile rannte sie ihrer kleinen Schwester hinterher weil sie ihr etwas sehr wichtiges zeigen wollte. "Chessi, was ist denn los?" "Schau dir das hier mal an, dieser Brief lag vor unserer Haustüre." Auf dem Briefumschlag stand etwas das sie hellhörig machte: "AN DIE JÄGERIN" "Ich hab den Brief Grandma nicht gezeigt weil ich irgendwie das Gefühl hatte ihn besser erst dir zeigen zu müssen." Vorsichtig öffnete Diana den Briefumschlag:  
  
WENN DU DEINEN BRUDER  
JEHMALS WIEDER LEBENDIG  
ZU GESICHT BEKOMMEN MÖCHTEST  
KOMM HEUTE NACHT ZUM ALTEN SCHROTTPLATZ  
  
LOTHOS  
  
"Diana, dieser Kerl blöfft nicht, Wildwing ist nicht mehr da. Aber was bitte meint er mit "Jägerin"?" "Damit meint er mich." "Aber..." "Sorry Chess, ich muss gehen, ich bring Wing zurück das verspreche ich." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und rannte zurück in die Schule.  
  
"Merrik! Piek!", im Flüsterton rief sie nach den beiden die unter den Zuschauern saßen. Hätte sie lauter gerufen hätte sie wieder die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Enten auf sich gezogen und dass wollte sie nicht schon wieder. "hast du den Vampir vernichtet?", frage Merrik als er sie sah. "Sagen wir mal er hat sich selbst vernichtet. Chessika hat mir gerade einen Brief gebracht von Lothos." "Lothos? Was stand denn drin?" "Er hat meinen Bruder und ich soll heute Nacht zum alten Schrottplatz kommen. Ich geh hin, die frage ist nur, kommt ihr mit?"  
  
Abends auf dem alten Schrottplatz: Ein alter Vampir geht auf Wildwing zu, der in einem silbernen Käfig gefangen ist. "Wenn deine Schwester nicht bald kommt war das heute dein letzter Sonnenuntergang." "Du kannst mir glauben, es war nicht sein letzter und er wird sicherlich noch sehr viele sehen.", rief Diana von einem Turm aus Autos herab. "Jägerin..." "Wen hast du erwartet, den Leichenbestatter?" In einem Satz sprang sie von den Autos hinab und landete knapp zwei Meter von Lothos entfernt. "Wie ich sehe hast du deinen Anhang auch mitgebracht.", sagte der Vampir als er Merrik und Piek erblickte. "Merrik, es ist lange her seid unserem letzten Treffen." "Ja 30 Jahre." Wildwing saß in seinem Käfig und weinte. Als Diana ihn sah wollte sie ihn herausholen doch der Vampir stellte sich ihr in den Weg. "Wir werden doch wohl nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen, Jägerin." "Diana, du musst ihm mit dem Dolch die kehle durchschneiden!", rief Merrik ihr zu. "Welcher Dolch?" Sie drehte sich nur kurz weg und der Vampir packte sie und schleuderte sie einige Meter weiter. "Das ist die neue Jägerin? Das ist doch keine Herausforderung." Merrik hielt den Dolch den er meinte in der hand und ging auf den Vampir los. Währenddessen lief Piek zu Diana die allmählich wieder zu sich kam. Merrik und Lothos lieferten sich einen kurzen Kampf bis Lothos es schaffte Merrik den Dolch selbst in die Brust zu stechen. Merrik sank zu Boden und eine große Blutlache bildete sich um ihn. "nein.", schrie Diana und sprang auf. "Wir sehen uns wieder, Jägerin.", sagte Lothos und verschwand. Piek und Diana rannten zu dem blutüberströmten Merrik. "Merrik...." Diana legte seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß und hielt seine hand. "Piek lauf los und hol Hilfe" "Nein! Es ist zuspät ihr könnt nichts mehr für mich tun.", sagte Merrik geschwächt. "Merrik, sagen sie so was nicht sie werden wieder gesund, sie müssen einfach wieder gesund werden." Diana fing leicht an zu weinen. "Bitte töte Lothos und rette Puckworld damit, du bist unser aller letzter Hoffnung." "Bitte lassen sie mich nicht allein, ich bin noch nicht soweit allein zu kämpfen!" "Doch das bist du Diana, noch nie kannte ich eine Jägerin von der ich so überzeugt war wie von dir." Nach diesen Worten schloss er die Augen und seine Hand geleitete langsam zu Boden. "Merrik, nein!" Piek kniete sich zu Diana und nahm sie in den Arm. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld, okay." Diana hörte auf und sah ihn an: "Wir haben noch etwas zu erledigen." "Könnt ihr mich hier bitte mal rausholen!", schrie Wildwing der immernoch in dem silbernen Käfig festsaß. Diana befreite ihn und nahm ihn an die Hand. "Okay hör zu folgender Plan. Ich bringe Wildwing nach hause und mache mich fertig für den Ball. In einer Stunde treffen wir uns in der Schule." "Diana, was war das alles?", frage Wildwing der immer noch sichtlich durcheinander war. "Wing, versprich mir das du egal was passiert zuhause bleibst bei unseren Geschwistern und bei Grandma. Pass auf das auch von ihnen niemand nach draußen geht, nichmal vor die Haustüre." "Okay."  
  
Auf dem Ball hielten sie und Piek Ausschau nach potentiellen Vampiren. Diana hatte sich ziemlich zurechtgemacht. Sie trug ein blaues Abendkleid, das einen schlitz fast bis zur hüfte hoch hatte, so kann sie besser im Kampf ihre Beine ins Spiel bringen. Piek trug einen Anzug und sah verdammt gut aus, fand jedenfalls Diana. "Wir warten schon eine halbe Stunde, meinst du es tauchen noch Vampire auf?", fragte Piek. "Ja ich bin mir sicher. Und wenn sie hier auftauchen und uns antreffen laufen bestimmt einige zurück zu Lothos um ihn davon zu berichten und ich werde ihnen Folgen und ihn vernichten." "Und was soll ich machen?" "Du hältst die Vampire hier in Schach, es soll niemand unnötig sterben, okay." Kaum 5 Minuten später zerbrachen die Fensterscheiben der Turnhalle und über ein Dutzend hungrige Vampire sprangen hinein. Piek und Diana gingen auf sie los und fingen an einen nach dem anderen zu pfählen während alle anderen im Raum wie aufgescheuchte Hühner herumliefen und versuchten die Fenster und Türen zu verriegeln. Irgendwann rannte ein Vampir nach draußen. Diana bemerkte dies und lief hinterher. Er würde sie wahrscheinlich zu Lothos führen.  
  
Sie konnte ihn bis zu einem alten Friedhof, der seid ende des 18. Jahrhunderts nicht mehr genutzt wurde, verfolgen verlor ihn aber dann zwischen den Gräbern. "So sieht man sich wieder, Jägerin!", ertönte eine stimme hinter ihr. "Lothos...." "Du bist doch nicht etwa gekommen um mich zu töten oder? Dummer Fehler. Viele vor die haben es schon versucht aber nicht geschafft. Sie alle liegen selbst seid Jahren tief unter der Erde." "Schön wenn sie sich von dir besiegen ließen, ich jedenfalls werde mich nicht besiegen lassen, wir haben nämlich noch eine Rechnung offen." "Du willst das Schicksal unbedingt herausfordern, was Jägerin. Möchtest du etwa auch sterben so wie Merrik?" Das war zu viel. Diana rannte auf ihn zu und versuchte ihm den Pflock ins Herz zu stoßen. Doch sie verfehlte sein Herz. "Gib es endlich auf, in wenigen Stunden gehört Puckworld alleine mir und du kannst nichts tun um es zu verhindern." "Und ob sie das kann.", sagte eine Stimme hinter Lothos und plötzlich zerfiel er zu staub. "Piek, was...was machst du hier?", sagte Diana und fiel ihm um den hals. "Na ja als wir es geschafft hatten die Halle zu verbarrikadieren hab ich mir gedacht ich schau mal ob ich dir helfen kann." "Danke." "Gehen wir zurück, der ball ist nämlich noch nicht zu ende und vielleicht hast du ja Lust zu tanzen." Er lächelte sie an. "Aber mit vergnügen."  
  
Mit Lothos Tod hatten sich alle anderen Vampire wieder in ihre Gruften zurückgezogen und es kehrte wieder ein Stück Normalität ein. Dann auf dem Ball tanzten Diana und Piek zu einem besonders langsamen Song. "Hey seht euch die mal an, ich weis einfach nicht wie sie so tief sinken konnte.", lästerte Donna ein paar Meter von den beiden entfernt. "Hör nicht auf sie, das sind keine richtigen Freudinnen wenn sie so über dich herziehen." "Ich weis, ich hör nicht auf die Meinung der anderen. Ich höre nur auf mein Gefühl.", sagte Diana und zog Piek näher an sich heran. "Und was sagt dein Gefühl?" "Das ich mich schrecklich verliebt habe." Die Gesichter der beiden näherten sich und nach kurzem zögern küssten sie sich leidenschaftlich. Ende des 1. Kapitels 


End file.
